The Untold Adventure
by SilverSpirits678
Summary: My first fic. Takes place during rebuild of Gundorada Workshop. What COULD have happened in this chapter, but didn't, alternate ending to chapter 5. MM romance. Chappie 2 up! Action in later chapters. Enjoy! And please RR.
1. Chapter 1: Wishful Thinking

Title: The Untold Adventure  
  
Author: Me  
  
Summary: Blah, Blah, Blah, all you need to know is that it's a love story between Max and Monica.  
  
Rating: PG (nothing really bad, no sexual scene, or even bad words, but the concepts are a little mature (and there is a little violence later))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud 2. I don't own the characters. I don't own anything except the storyline. So there, you can't sue me.  
  
Enjoy the story!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Feelings  
  
My feelings seem to all blissfully blow away on the wind when I look at him. His hair, fluffy and golden. His eyes, a beautiful, brilliant emerald green, reflecting the vibrant purples, reds, and yellows of the sunset. I let out a deep sigh. I could look at him all day. I love him.  
My name is Monica Raybrandt. Yes, the daughter or the late King Raybrandt. I still think about that day sometimes. When the evil Assassin Gaspard murdered my father. Murdered him. Just like that. It was no fair fight. It was murder.  
I am also hopelessly in love with Max. I was sure of it the first time I laid eyes on him. Not just because of his looks, although he is dazzlingly handsome. He is also brave, strong, extremely intelligent, and... well I could go on all day, but I won't for your sanity's sake.  
Max is my, well, "adventure companion" so to speak. We're saving the world. Saving the world together. And if that's not a romantic scenario, then I''m a crazed banana with four tentacles. Well, I guess its not that romantic, but seriously, how many girls can say they saved the world with their boyfriend?  
Well, he's not my boyfriend yet. I keep telling myself I'm going to tell him soon. Confess all my feelings to him. But whenever I try, I end up looking into his beautiful green eyes, that bore through my soul like a drill through the earth. And then I get this funny feeling down in my stomach. And then he smiles at me and I start to sweat and my heard rate seems to increase by ten times what it should be and I start to get all dizzy, and I know if I say anything it'll come out like a bunch of jubberish that will make me look like a fool.  
Ah yes. My horrible dilemma. I am desperately in love with Max, but I can't tell him. In fact, I feel like I could just go up and tell him right now. "I love you, Max" I would say, "I love you too, Monica" he would reply. And we would kiss passionately in the last light of the setting sun.  
There I go. Daydreaming again. Wishful thinking. Of course, there is more holding me back from confessing my feelings than just my mind shut-down problem. I also fear rejection. I can imagine Max confessing his love for me, but I can just as easily imagine him saying "I like you too, Monica, but I think we should just be friends."  
Just be friends. I don't want to just be friends. How can we just be friends after all we've been through together. And yet, I can still picture him saying it. And that would be it. My heart would shatter like an egg that had been carelessly stepped on. And then I would lay down and cry until I didn't have any tears left.  
Maybe I'm just being dramatic. Maybe I just love him that much. Either way, there's another, more important reason why I can't tell him. It's because he's from the past. Or I'm from the future. Either way, it would be wrong. I'm not from his time. Not from his time. I keep telling myself that. That it would be selfish to fall in love when it could disrupt the flow of time.  
Of course, we've been doing plenty of that lately. We've been restoring origin points so things that were erased by the evil Emperor Griffon appear again. We've already fixed Jurak's Mall, Starlight Temple, and Luna Lab. Now we're working on Gundorada WorkshopAnd you might think this is undisrupting the flow of time, but sometimes by trying to restore things we make new things that maybe weren't meant to be.  
Max suddenly turns to look at me. I take his beautiful eyes full force. "I think it's time for bed, Monica. We've done enough saving the world for one day" he says. And then he laughs. God, how I love his laugh. And his smile.  
"Ok" I respond wearily.  
We go back to our little make-shift beds in the Blackstone One. "I'm so tired" I remark yawning. Max grins at me and my heart does a belly-flop into my stomach. I keep telling myself to stop it, to stop having these deep feelings. But sometimes you just can't help it.  
I lie down on my bed, which is actually one of the train seats. Surprisingly, they're more comfortable than you'd think.  
"Monica, tomorrow we're going to get rid of all those floating embers, and then we can sleep outside in the cool air, instead of this stuffy train" Max says.  
'And we can watch the stars' I think. 'We can sleep outside and watch the stars.' "Good" I respond.  
Silence. "Max?" I say suddenly, disturbing the peace.  
"What is it, Monica?"  
I love you Max. That's what I want to say. "Good-Night"  
Max chickles lightly. "Good-Night, Monica. Sweet Dreams"  
"You too, Max."  
The sun has completely set now. And in the darkness, I realize how truly tired I am, and how stiff my bones feel, and how heavy my eyelids seem. And I slowly fall asleep.  
  
---  
  
Tadaa!!! So... whatcha think? This is my first story on FF.net so please reply and tell me if my story is great and if I am a good author or not!  
  
PS: It's not over, I'm going to write more chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

He was coming. I felt his presence in the wind, a cold wind darkened the mood. Chilling my bones. I shivered. I walked slowly forward, my feet crunching against the small leaves scattered on the ground.  
I reached the end of the path on a small cliff that overlooked a huge lake. I had never been before. I looked up into the night sky and the two glowing moons looked back down at me.  
Another wind blew. I clutched my clothes tighter around me. He was coming. He was coming. And when he came.  
  
The wind suddenly started to pick up, going faster and faster. The leaves blew in fancy circles across the ground. I shivered. The wind blew faster. It began to howl with fury. A whirlwind surrounded me; I had to fight to stay on my feet. And then. a flash of blinding light. And suddenly there was a huge, dark shadowed thing floating in the sky.  
It was evil. I could feel the evil coming from the large thing in the sky, piercing my skin. This ship did not belong, did not belong in this place. It was un-wanted. Then I heard his voice.  
"Monica!" he cried, "Monica, help me!" A single, horrible thought sliced through my head like a razor. Max was in danger!  
And suddenly there was an explosion. The dark, shadowed flying machine had suddenly burst into flames. The hungry wisps of fire tore at the sides of the airborne menace, which unfortunately happened to have Max on it.  
"Max!" I screamed, but my voice was carried away on the wind. The ship gave a shudder, and then plunged toward the lake below. At the last second before the dark ship collided with the lake and sunk, never to be seen again, Max made a mighty leap from the side of the ship.  
He seemed to almost fly through the air, and made a wild grab, in which he grabbed the cliff edge. He screamed, but held on. His grip was slipping. I ran to where he was holding on and, just as he fell, I grabbed his hand. He looked up at me, his emerald eyes glowing, his feet dangling over an insanely far drop into. not into the lake, into a small gathering of boulders, a fall which he would surely die.  
"Max. hold on" I whispered. And then he fell. I saw his grip release mine, like in slow motion, and I saw him falling slowly towards the rocks, his death. "Monica!" he called.  
  
"Monica!"  
  
"Monica!"  
  
---  
  
"Monica. Monica! Hello! Monica? Anybody home?"  
I bolted awake. "Max!?" I nearly screamed, "What. what." and then I slowly calmed down. A dream. Nothing but a horrible, horrible dream. A nightmare. I shivered in terror. A cold sweat had broken out on my forehead.  
Max looked down at me, his eyes full of concern. "You okay? What happened?" he asked. "N-nothing, Max" I assured him, "It was only. just a bad dream, that's all" I was still shaking. Max put a hand on my shoulder and sat down beside me. I felt a sudden feeling of warmth spread through me. I looked up at him and smiled. He grinned back at me. I felt my heart weaken slightly. I tried to shake off the feeling, but he just looked so. gorgeous. It may sound crazy, but when he smiles I me it makes me want to. makes me want to. well. do things that I could never imagine wanting to do any other time. Max just seems to have this magical aura surrounding him that only affects me. I swear we were about to kiss, or maybe it was just my imagination playing games with me again, but then Max broke the silence. "C'mon, I want to show you something" he said, grinning. Then he stood up and left the train car, leaving me speechless. I decided there was nothing to do but to see what he wanted to show off, so I quickly got dressed and headed outside. I saw a sight that made my eyes widen with amazement. The village of Heim Rada was complete! There were houses in just the right places, and all they geysers had been cleared up, and there were generators and all kinds of other gadgets everywhere. It was an amazing sight to behold. From above the newly completed village was the Carpenterion, waving his huge claw arm at me. I waved back, smiling, nearly laughing! If all this was done, maybe we would be able to see Paznos again! The Carpenterion landed in an open spot and Max jumped out. "So, you like it?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear, or as close to that as humanly possible. "Love it!" I exclaimed, "But when did you find the time to do it all?" "Oh, this morning" Max said casually. "You were asleep for a while, so I decided to finish the village by myself. I even went to the future! Paznos isn't revived yet, but I met this guy who works at headquarters and he told me about the Firesquall, that's the thing making all the embers! So anyway, he gave me a powerful time bomb which I can use to destroy it! So then I realized you still weren't awake, you must have slept in a lot, so I came in to wake you up and show you the new village. And then I saw you having the bad dream." his voice trailed off. "The Firesquall?" I asked in disbelief. "But. but. that was destroyed! IN the future! Oh no, Emperor Griffon is really screwing up everything!" The Firesquall was a powerful weapon used against the powerful fortress Paznos, in the future. But Paznos destroyed it. Now, it seems Emperor Griffon has erased Paznos from history and placed the Firesquall in the past to prevent Paznos from ever being revived!!! "Too right he is" Max agreed with me, "But we can stop him, right Monica? We stopped all the other guys!" Max looked up at me grinning with some kind of boyish glee like he was asking me for support. "Of course we can, Max" I told him, "We can do anything together." When I looked back into his eyes I thought I saw something special, a sparkle, or something, meant just for me. But a second later it was gone, and it could have been just a vision for all I knew. 'We can do anything together, Max' I thought happily to myself, 'But I don't know what I'd ever do without you.' 


End file.
